El sabor de lo prohibido
by Weasleyweasel22
Summary: Según dicen algunos, los polos opuestos se atraen, lo prohibido siempre nos tienta y del odio al amor hay un sólo paso... ¿Será esto cierto?


Disclaimer: ¿En verdad hace falta decir que los personajes no son mios? ¡Es obvio que no soy JK!

* * *

El sabor de lo prohibido

Que los polos opuestos se atraen por naturaleza es algo que todos sabemos muy bien, pero lo prohibido, aquello que nos es vedado antes de conocerlo siquiera, es mucho más atractivo, tentador. Sin lugar a dudas, podemos afirmar, entonces, que el amante perfecto sería aquel que reuniera estas dos características, ¿o no?

Desde pequeños les habían inculcado la idea de que sus familias eran enemigas, por llamarlo de alguna manera, y ésta, había penetrado en sus mentes de tal forma que llegaron a desarrollar un odio mutuo, sustentado únicamente en los pensamientos de las generaciones pasadas.

Y era precisamente ese odio el causante de aquellas pesadillas que atormentaban noche a noche a Draco Malfoy y a Ronald Weasley, por separado, claro está. Porque era en ese vago mundo al que nos transportamos ni bien cerramos los ojos, donde las peleas diarias se recreaban tomando matices distintos; situaciones que de sólo recordarlas al día siguiente, hacían que sus mejillas se sonrojaran a causa de la vergüenza.

Casi sin darse cuenta, tal vez inconscientemente, se buscaban el uno al otro en los pasillos, montaban una discusión por nada, intercambiaban miradas desafiantes y continuaban su camino. Nadie aparte de ellos, podía sentir las minúsculas descargas eléctricas que recorrían sus cuerpos al estar tan cerca, nadie.

El odio se iba desfigurando con cada encuentro, transformándose lentamente en deseo; deseo incontrolable, insaciable.

Las pesadillas pronto pasaron a ser sueños, y, luego, fantasías que clamaban por hacerse realidad.

Estaba mal, lo sabían a la perfección; sucumbir ante esos sentimientos significaba deshonrar a sus apellidos, a sus familias, a ellos mismos…

La ideal solución que encontraron, cuando ya fueron incapaces de resistir la tentación, fue ceder ante el capricho. Un encuentro nocturno, en una de las numerosas habitaciones secretas que albergaba el castillo, con ellos y la luna como únicos testigos. Al encontrarse frente a frente no intercambiaron ni siquiera una palabra, sus miradas hablaban por sí solas: una mezcla de temor, duda, odio (¿acaso hacia el otro, acaso hacia ellos mismo por intentar reprimir aún sus sentimientos?), deseo y pasión. Sus labios se encontraron antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo; un beso torpe, al principio, que fue tornándose cada vez más profundo hasta llevarlos a un clímax, interrumpido sólo por la falta de aire. Respiraciones entrecortadas, caricias indiscretas… sentimientos prohibidos.

El único defecto en su perfecto plan, era el hecho de que una vez que uno prueba la fruta de la tentación, siempre quiere más.

Así continuaron con sus vidas, guerra en el día, paz en la noche. Disimulo frente a sus amigos, locura desenfrenada estando a solas.

No es sencillo describir cómo se sentían cada vez que se escabullían de sus camas en medio de la noche, cual amantes, sólo para robar un soplo del alma al otro; para sentir la adrenalina atravesando cada parte de sus seres; para morir y renacer.

Al principio era un juego, ambos así lo veían, una simple travesura de niños inquietos buscando desafiar a sus padres; mas luego, no se sabe bien en qué momento exacto, pasaron a ser _algo más_. Un algo más, sin definición precisa, sin título. Porque no podía ser amor aquello que sentían, ¿o sí?

¿Cómo darse cuenta si era amor, si nunca habían sentido tal sentimiento anteriormente? No eran más que unos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, o al menos de eso trataban de convencerse mutuamente.

El primer indicio de que eso era más que simple deseo, apareció una fría noche de otoño cuando, en lugar de entregarse a la pasión, se dedicaron a charlar tranquilamente, hasta quedarse dormidos.

Pero, como nada dura eternamente, esta furtiva relación, si es que puede llamársela así, llegó a su fin cuando Draco Malfoy se vio obligado a contraer matrimonio con la mujer que sus padres eligieron para él.

Fue en ese instante cuando el rubio por fin comprendió que nunca lograría ser enteramente feliz junto a su esposa, pues una parte de él, una gran parte, cabe destacar, seguiría anhelando al joven Weasley, por siempre.

El pelirrojo también sentó cabeza, pero no por obligación, él estaba plenamente convencido de que amaba a Hermione cuando se casaron. Y lo seguía estando tantos años después, cuando volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos grises; a pesar de que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda al intercambiar una fugaz mirada y sus orejas se tiñeran de rosa al recordar aquellas noches tan lejanas…

* * *

¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo así; por lo tanto, me gustaría saber que opinan y si hay algo que no les gusta me lo digan para poder mejorar. =)

Traducción: ¡Dejen un review, por favor!


End file.
